The present invention relates in general to the fixation of nitrogen and, in particular to a new and useful process which utilizes water vapor in a nitrogen fixation reaction to improve the yield of fixed nitrogen.
In general, nitrogen fixation involves the utilization of atmospheric nitrogen to form nitrogen compounds. In nature, nitrogen fixation is formed by bacteria located on the root hairs of plants. Industrial nitrogen fixation is exemplified by the production of ammonia using gaseous mixtures containing hydrogen and nitrogen.
Examples of nitrogen fixation processes can be found in French Pat. No. 798,224 to Basset; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,954,415 to Kipper; and 3,333,923 to Leatham et al.
The inventor of the present invention, by his U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,137 and 4,308,246, has introduced an improved nitrogen fixation process which takes advantage of a thermodynamic equilibrium between reaction of nitrogen and oxygen to form nitrogen oxides and the nitrogen oxides plus solids that produce nitrates. An improved catalyst for these reactions has also been disclosed.
The nitrogen fixation process disclosed in these two last mentioned patents have substantially improved efficiency with regard to the amount of energy required to yield fixed nitrogen.
In view of the important industrial uses to which fixed nitrogen may be put, it remains desirable to improve the efficiency and yield of the nitrogen fixation process.